An Urban Legend Come To Life
by Icy Metal and Frost Blue Roses
Summary: They say he haunts Knotwood Forest. That he's nothing more than a ghost story told around a campfire. For six years, there's been bizarre occurrences in the night and no one is willing to find the source. Of course they will tell you it's a myth and people are trying to scare you with it... but what if I told you all of what you heard about the legend is true?


**Author's Note: Welcome one and all to whoever decided to look at this fanfic! :D This is for The Gentleman Ghost who allowed me to use his OC, so thanks for letting me use them! :D**

**With that said, I must say this is going to get intense in later chapters, so this goes out to those don't like chills going down their spines from suspense, then here's your chance now to leave. As for the rest of you that stay for this, enjoy and leave me a review to let me know how I did, please!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own "**_**Fossil Fighters**_**"? Nope.**

* * *

Chapter One: Losses and Fighters Past

"Hey, man. Long time, no see," a young man called out, racing to catch up with a redheaded teen exiting a boat coming in from the Caliosteo Islands. The young man, Jess, by name, turned to regard his new companion with a grin and welcomed him openly.

"Yeah, it's good to be back, Holt, it's good to be back," he replied as the duo began their way towards the Fighters' Station.

"How's life been treating you?" Holt asked conversationally, making a face when Jess stopped suddenly. "Why'd we stop?" he questioned before his gaze landed on the usually chipper paleontologist walking into the arena with a small bouquet of flowers.

"What happened there?" Jess finally asked, moving for the receptionist watching the distraught man as he quietly made his way for his office from the massive outside arena, head hung and his face twisted into one of pain and heartache.

"Hey, Wendy, what's gotten into Diggins over there? I've never seen him look so... down before," Jess inquired, making his way to the blonde receptionist watching her boss disappear behind the door that would lead to his office.

"I don't normally talk about it, but a Fighter died here a few years back before you came to the island," the blonde woman said, keeping her voice low as not to draw attention from passing Fighters and Vivosaurs.

"Really? Who?" Holt asked, giving the young lady his full attention.

"Yeah, a young woman. Died at the hands of a confused Smilo attack. It was the most powerful attack a Smilo has and killed her with severe gashes and other injuries of the same fatal degree. Bled out in minutes. Today's the sixth anniversary of her death," she answered grimly.

"Ooh... her parents must've been devastated," Jess winced, leaning away from the desk. "Did you know who it was, Wendy?"

"Her name was Kelly. And, Jess, her parents are dead," Wendy sighed sadly.

"Do you know what happened?" Holt asked, seeming intent on getting his answer.

"They died in a crash on the way here. The chopper they were coming in on went screwy and they crashed. Parents and pilots died but I found the other two washed ashore on Secret Island, the girl was unconscious and the boy was halfway to meeting his maker," I hard voice cut in, directing the trio's attention to an ebony haired man dressed in a dirt covered white T-shirt, jeans, and boots standing off to the side watching them with a mixture of interest and indifference, but everyone just knew that's not how he was truly feeling.

"Wait, there was two? Siblings?" Holt asked, his interest piquing even more at the information.

"Yeah. Kelly and Coltrane. She was the oldest of the two of them and they were like... this," he answered, holding his hand up and crossing his fingers, "That's how it was ever since they found out their parents were no longer among the living."

"What's your name?" Wendy asked after a moment.

"Damien," he said simply.

"What else do you know about them? How's Coltrane been doing since it happened?" Jess asked, concerned for the sibling at the loss of his sister.

Damien shrugged. "Who the hell knows? Coltrane up and left after that. No one knows where he went, but I suspect he left Vivosaur Island completely after Kelly died. That's all I know, but I'm sure if you ask Diggins, he'll tell you all you wanna know."

ooOoOOOoOoo

_(Seven years ago)_

"You guys excited?" one of the pilots asked with a smile, turning his head slightly to watch the small family behind him. The children were exclaiming their delight at seeing the Secret Island some distance from Vivosaur Island come into sight beneath them, their faces containing all the response he would've gotten had they paid attention to his question.

"You guys coming out here on vacation?"

"Yes. We've been planning this trip for a while now. Coltrane's especially been looking forward to it," the woman replied happily, reaching over to pat her son's head affectionately who scowled and batted her hand away.

"Well, you guys are going to be in for a bit of a ride. Looks like that storm's caught up with us," the copilot muttered bitterly, working the controls before him.

"What's going on? Everything okay?" the man asked, getting his children's attention as they quieted down to listen.

"Damn it!"

"What's happening?!" a ten year old Coltrane asked fearfully as the pilots fought to keep the helicopter in the air as alerts began running their way across the instrumentation.

"The engine's failing! We won't make it to the island!"

The parents each grabbed a child and did their best to shield them from the imminent collision of the ocean and aircraft. Soon enough, the storm the pilots were afraid of was upon them, rain hammering the craft at full force as thunder rumbled and lightning streaked across an inky black sky. It was then a bolt of lightning struck the chopper's tail, igniting it as the aircraft began its downward course tail spinning out of control as it went.

"Brace for impact!"

For Coltrane, everything went black as he was slammed forward into the pilot's seat as the helicopter made contact with the waves. The glass of the windows exploded and water rushed in to claim them as the bird sank beneath the surface.

ooOoOOOoOoo

_(Shortly after the storm blew over)_

"Oh, my God." That was the only thing going through Damien's mind the moment his eyes landed on the two forms washed up on the beach. All manner of emotions and thoughts swirled through his head as he rushed to help them. Turning the young girl over, he placed two fingers to her neck, pleased to find a pulse however shallow it may be. The second, a small boy, was a different matter. The small boy seemed determined to keep his icy blue eyes opened as he gasped for air.

Turning back to the boat he had come in on, he began shouting, "I need help! I need help!"

The volume of the man's voice alone roused the alarm of everyone on the Secret Island as the ship's crew came racing to his side, shocked at the two small forms in the sand.

"What happened here?!" the captain demanded, carefully scooping a child into his arms and began making his way for the vessel to take them back to Vivosaur Island.

"Frankly, I don't give a rat's ass! The kids need help and they need it _now_!" Damien barked, taking the boy into his arms and began after the captain and boarded the vessel to head back to the main island.

The whole time the boy mumbled, trying to speak it seemed until the question of "Where am I?" escaped his lips.

"You're on a ship headed for Vivosaur Island. You and your sister were hurt pretty bad and we're going to get you help, alright?" Damien informed him, happy to find the child is conscious enough to talk with him.

"What about my parents? Are they okay, too? Our plane crashed," the boy wheezed, craning his neck to loom the young man in the face.

"... I don't know, but I'm sure they're fine," Damien lied, knowing it was a miracle in and of itself that the children survived that crash alive. Quickly deciding upon a way to distract the boy for at least a moment, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Coltrane."

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Dun, dun, dun! Here's your chance to tell me how I did! Is this wanting another chapter? Did I do good? Awesome? Bad? Or did I napalm it and should never write for this again? Lemme know! Leave me a review! Leave me a review! Leave me a review! Please?**


End file.
